1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supplementing a piece of object information assigned to an object, to a method for selecting objects in surroundings of a vehicle, to a corresponding device, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 199 51 001 A1 describes a device for displaying information in a vehicle. The display of information is overlaid into a field of vision of the driver from various data sources.